It's Just Some Innocent Cuddling Right?
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Ron finds himself cuddling the one person he never thought he'd find himself cuddling while musing about the events that led to this moment. And fretting about what comes next. SLASH. ONE-SHOT.


Ron wasn't quite sure what he had just done. He wasn't even sure if it was good or bad either, or maybe it was just neutral. He felt like it should be bad, or maybe that was just Hermione's "talks" with him bubbling up to the surface and making him feel guilty. Except nothing felt at all wrong about it. I mean, he was just comforting a friend in need, right? And said friend had just fallen asleep, nothing bad about that, right? Ron sighed, looking town at the sleeping form that had bundled himself in his arms. And now what?

It had all started approximately three weeks ago when Harry had dropped the bomb and told everyone he was gay. Ginny flipped out, naturally. She still wasn't talking to Harry. She wasn't talking to Ron either because Ron still talked to Harry. But apparently this whole "I cannot talk to Harry or anyone that talks to Harry" thing only applied to Ron because Ginny still talked with pretty much everyone else including Hermione, and pretty much everyone else including Hermione talked to Harry. But everyone else seemed to be pretty okay with their savior's sexuality, which was surprising actually. Ron was of course okay with it, and Hermione as well. But then something happened. Hermione pretty much went bonkers, snapping and barking at Ron all the time. "Be careful with Harry," she'd warn, and "don't lead him on, he's fragile." Stuff like that, Hermione seemed to think that if Ron even touched Harry, Harry would take it as a sign that Ron liked Harry except that Ron didn't (well, not like that anyway) and then his heart would be broken or something along those lines. Except from Ron's point of view it seemed like it was even worse for Harry if Ron watched everything he did, making sure they never touched or what not. And this whole fiasco had gone on for three weeks, until tonight.

Ron leaned back on the couch, the sleeping figure shifting slightly in his arms at the movement. Harry had looked pretty down when Ron had returned to the dorms. He was sitting by himself, just staring at the fire. Hermione had shot Ron a warning look as if to say "don't do anything stupid" before heading up to her room.

Inching closer to Harry, Ron had tried not to startle him.

"Hello Ron," Harry mumbled quietly. Ron froze, how had he known it was him? Harry looked up at him.

"Oh, hi," Ron said awkwardly, "are you, um, okay?"

"Define okay," Harry replied sharply.

"Um…" Ron trailed off.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Harry asked suddenly.

"What? Um, no! Of course not!" Ron replied.

"Are you sure? Because it sure fucking feels like it, you're constantly avoiding me and never touching me, as if I'm diseased or something. So answer me again, do you have a problem with me? And don't lie to me either, Ronald Weasley," Harry had turned to face Ron, and it was clear from his expression that he was pissed. Ron let out a small squeak, cowering under Harry's sharp gaze. Harry may have been a full head shorter than him, but that didn't make him any less frightening when angered.

"No, I don't have a problem with you, I swear," Ron said, Harry's gaze sharpened, "no, just listen for a moment, okay?" Harry glared at him before giving him a short curt nod, the go-ahead for Ron to make his case.

"It's just that, after you came out, Hermione suddenly started getting on my case telling me I was supposed to be careful around you and not to lead you on, and, not to blame Hermione for everything, but you know how she's always been better at this emotional shit, I thought maybe she was right. That you needed space or something, I mean, I didn't like it, but I was just trying to help, I just…"

"Shut up," Ron went silent. Harry's gaze had softened considerably, but his voice was still sharp. "Why didn't you just come talk to me?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "honestly I don't know, looking back I probably should have, I'm sorry, I was getting ready to tell Hermione to shove off anyway, I just never quite got around to it, besides, you know how she is when she's mad? Almost as bad as you." Ron got a small smile in reward for his joke. Mentally he was throwing a party of course, he hated it when Harry was mad.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Harry said, sinking back into his chair. His voice had lost it's edge and instead he just sort of sounded… sad, lost even.

"No, it's okay, I deserved it," Ron said moving closer. Harry looked back up at him.

"Sit down?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Ron glanced around, most of the other chairs were pretty far away, he considered grabbing one and dragging it back over but then he looked back at Harry. The damn boy was so small be barely took up half the chair.

"Fuck it," Ron grumbled to no one in particular, earning himself a curious look from Harry. Moving him gently aside Ron squished himself down onto the chair.

"You know, you could have just grabbed another chair," Harry pointed out.

"Too lazy," Ron replied. Harry smiled a little. "Besides, I like this better," he added.

"Trying to make up for three weeks of torturing me?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Ron replied. Harry just looked at him, his face closer to Ron's than either was probably quite comfortable to admit.

"So, what else has been on your mind?" Ron asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not much," Harry replied, "mostly just you."

"Oh…" Ron trailed off.

"It's okay, I understand though."

"You do know I really am sorry, right? I mean…"

"I know, just shut up already, you're blabbering" Harry said.

"I do that a lot, don't I?"

"Yes, actually, you do," Harry answered, "but it's okay, I like it." And then he scooted over a little and promptly rested his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron froze for a moment, not quite sure what to do. Finally he moved his left arm, resting it gently on Harry's shoulders. He was quite pleased with himself for coming up with that move. It was comforting, but not quite suggestive. Hermione would probably even approve. Except that Harry's head was definitely still on Ron's shoulder, and that was… different. Ron had had his sister lean on his shoulder before, and there was Lavender too, but never like this. Somehow, this was different. He couldn't quite explain it, it just was.

Ron relaxed a little, letting Harry rest on his shoulder, figuring he was just a little tired. They could stay here for awhile, and I'd be okay. Except that then Ron noticed Harry's breathing had slowed, looking down he realized that Harry had fallen asleep. And that took him back to where he was now.

Ron groaned, what was he supposed to do? It's not like he could just sleep here and have the whole house find them in the morning. On the other hand, Harry looked so quiet, so peaceful, he couldn't bear to be the one to wake him up. But he would have to move eventually.

Ron groaned again, and Harry shifted. Shit, Ron thought, what if he'd woken him up? Cautiously he looked down, but Harry was still as fast asleep as ever, curled up tightly against him.

Oh fuck it, Ron thought, wrapping both his arms tightly around Harry's small frame and hugging him to his chest. Resting his head on Harry's he breathed in the sweet smell of Harry's shampoo. He'd always liked whatever hair product Harry used, it was a sweet, girlier scent than most men used, but somehow it fit Harry. Ron hadn't smelled it for awhile though, seeing as he hadn't been that close to Harry in awhile. The last time the smell had come up was last week in potions when they'd been working on love potion, he could have sworn he'd smelled Harry's shampoo in the brew and oh shit. Ron froze. If love potion smelled like Harry to him then that meant that… No, it couldn't be, right? Ron was straight, of course he was straight. What else could he be? It's not like he was hugging a sleeping Harry tightly against his chest in a way that would only be considered appropriate among lovers, except that he was doing that. Ron looked down at Harry, was it possible that maybe he was just a little bit attracted to his best mate? Harry was rather good looking, even he could see that, messy black hair that had a special way of falling across his eyes, and his eyes of course, those huge green orbs that you could get lost in, and shit, he did have a crush on Harry. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Hermione was going to kill him. Either that or she'd be happy, but Ron was betting on murderous. Heck, Ginny was going to kill him. Probably his mum too, or maybe his mum would be okay with it. She'd always been rather… lenient. And she had sat them all down when they were little and told them that whether they were gay, straight, or in love with a Death Eater, that she'd still love them all the same. So maybe his mum would be okay, and Ron could be okay with that. Even if she was the only one, he'd survive. Besides, he had Harry, or did he?

Harry may have batted for his team or whatever that ridiculous phrase the muggles use was, but that didn't necessarily mean that Harry liked him in that way. He was snuggling him, that was one point in Ron's favor, but maybe Harry was just too tired to care about something like that. Harry shifted again in his sleep and suddenly one eye popped open, peering up at Ron.

"What time is it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Dunno, late," Ron replied.

"Hmm, we should probably go up to our dorm, wouldn't want somebody walking in on us like this in the morning," he mumbled quietly, almost sadly.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ron said, equally as sad. Neither moved for a moment but finally Harry was the one to shift from Ron's grasp, standing up. Ron followed suit and the two of them headed up to the dorm. Neither spoke as they changed into their pajamas. Ron was just about ready to climb into bed when he realized that if he didn't say anything now, he would probably loose this chance forever.

"Harry," Ron asked, turning around to face his friend.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up from where he had been buttoning his pajamas up.

"Why did you do that? Cuddle against me I mean." Harry shrugged.

"Dunno, probably for the same reason you held me like that," he replied. Ron got the message.

"Do you fancy me?" he asked, Harry blushed before quickly turning away, but it was too late, Ron had seen.

"Well, I mean…" Harry stuttered. Ron walked over to him, wrapping an arm gently around Harry's waist and turning him around until they were face to face. He used his other hand to reach up and gently cup Harry's face.

"Well?" he asked, staring into those great green orbs. Harry was silent for a moment, and Ron was almost afraid that for a moment he might say no, except he didn't.

"Yes," Harry breathed.

"Good," Ron raid, before he leaned down and captured Harry's lips in his.

The kiss was slow, gentle, and in reality, just fucking perfect. He'd caught Harry off guard but soon the boy was responding almost more than Ron. Almost. Eventually when air became necessary he pulled away, staring at Harry. Harry just stared back, his lips parted and a little moist from the kiss, and Ron was happy to find that he liked it that way.

"Ron?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Is this real? Or is this just…" Harry trailed off.

"Of course this is real, Harry," Ron replied, "You know I could never hurt you like that." And Harry smiled. Not a small smile, but a huge, heart wrenching grin that made Ron want to melt. Or kiss him again. He chose kiss. He leaned in again and gave Harry a short, but intense kiss, and Harry practically melted in his arms.

"Oi, some of us are trying to sleep," a voice called out. Harry and Ron broke apart instantly, scanning around only to find that Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all awake. It was Seamus that had spoken.

"Not that this lovely display of affection isn't very touching and all that, but would you mind keeping it down?" Ron could see Harry blushing furiously out of the corner of his eye.

"Have some tact, Seamus," Neville grumbled.

"Just no shagging while I'm around," Dean said, "and don't do it in my bed either." Ron could only imagine the shade of red he was at that moment.

"God, you two are horrible," Neville said.

"What? You can't expect us to just let this perfect teasing opportunity pass us by," Seamus said.

"Yes, actually I can, just go to sleep, all of you," Neville said, turning to face the wall and curing back up in his sheets. Seamus made a face at the back of his head, before obliging. Harry and Ron moved to their separate beds. Ron had been about to get into his bed when Neville's muffled voice piped up.

"Wrong bed, Ron," he said. Ron was confused for a moment. This was his bed, right? Where else was he supposed to sleep? He looked up at Harry who seemed to be equally confused, it dawned on them simultaneously. They both just stared at each other until finally Harry offered him a shrug and a small smile as if to say, "it's your decision" before climbing into bed. Ron stood still for a moment before moving across the room and sliding into the bed with him, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry.

"Remember what I said about shagging!" Dean called.

"Shut it!" Ron replied.

"I'm not saying don't do it, I'm just saying don't do it while I'm around or on my bed."

"Dean, really?" Neville countered.

"By all means, feel free to shag, just not around me or in my bed."

"Dean!" it was Harry who had spoken this time, his embarrassment clear in his voice.

"In fact, you should shag, I would encourage it, seeing as it's been pretty obvious you two have been wanting to do it since, when was it again Seamus?"

"Fourth year!" Seamus replied.

"Exactly, fourth year, so please do shag, just not while I'm around. Or in my bed."

"If you'd like we can make sure the dormitory is empty tomorrow after dinner."

"Yeah, I'm sure we can figure out some way to get everyone out."

"We could probably buy you at least an hour of shagging time."

"What do you think, is six o'clock good?"

"If you two don't shut up right now I swear to God…"

"Ooh, we're being threatened!" Dean said.

"Yeah Harry, what are you going to do?"

"Tell Hermione what you did in the girl's bathroom last week," Harry calmly replied.

"Oh shit," Seamus said, actually sounding legitimately panicked.

"Sorry! Shutting up now!" Dean said quickly.

"Yep, no more teasing, promise!"

Ron had no clue what Dean and Seamus had done, but all he could think was he was damn lucky to have Harry on his side. He smiled at this thought, he kissed the top of Harry's head and then pulled him closer, and Harry eagerly snuggled up against him, and soon the two were fast asleep. Both were peacefully resting in the arms of the one they loved.


End file.
